


Join Me...

by Mary_chat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_chat/pseuds/Mary_chat
Summary: Adrien was sitting on a bench, his leg crossed over the other, his hair was cute and he had a dark green beanie on which only made his blonde hair pop out more, he was looking slightly down at his phone, and his cloud breath had just escaped his mouth, making it look like a cloud of smoke or fog.Marinette couldn't just follow Adrien anymore without saying anything. She jogged up to him, waving her hand. " Hey, Adrien!!"Adrien looked up from his phone and smiled. He waved back "Hey Mari!"Marinette sat next to him. "Watcha up too?" She asked, her eyes sparkling from the reflection of the sun hitting the snow. "I'm just on my way to the Cafe....Care to join me?"Marinette smiled, her cheeks pink from the cold.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Kudos: 12





	Join Me...

It was a cold winter morning, Adrien was on his way to a coffee shop downtown, starting his journey from his small house.

Yes, it was a very long walk, but he didn't care, he needed to walk, he liked walking, it was stress-relieving. It made his thoughts ease down.

He made his way threw the snow and Ice, taking his time to get there, not in any rush. He sat down on a bench once, just to check the time and pet a stray black cat that was just walking by.

He sighed and his warm breath as Marinette had been unintentionally following Adrien, just out an about looking for things to take pictures of.

  
She had gotten a few really nice pictures, a few crows in a snowy tree, a selfie of herself posing in front of some graffiti, she had seen the same cat Adrien saw and took of picture of it licking its paws.

She had another great one too, the one she just took.

  
Adrien was sitting on a bench, his leg crossed over the other, his hair was cute and he had a dark green beanie on which only made his blonde hair pop out more, he was looking slightly down at his phone, and his cloud breath had just escaped his mouth, making it look like a cloud of smoke or fog.

Marinette couldn't just follow Adrien anymore without saying anything. She jogged up to him, waving her hand. " Hey, Adrien!!"

Adrien looked up from his phone and smiled. He waved back "Hey Mari!"  
Marinette sat next to him. "Watcha up too?" She asked, her eyes sparkling from the reflection of the sun hitting the snow. "I'm just on my way to the Cafe....Care to join me?"

Marinette smiled, her cheeks pink from the cold. "Sure! But I'm paying for us both, you need to stop using all your money for other people."

Adrien rolled his eye. " ya, ya, I know. I'm too nice right?"

Marinette giggled a little. "Most of the time." She stood up, dusting her legs from the snow.

"Oh, Yeah! Mark works there now, so maybe we can get friend discounts!"

"Pfffft, Mari, I don't think that's a thing."

"Oh it totally is."

They started walking again, they were miles away from the Cafe. They didn't mind. It was nice to walk.

They walked and walked and walked, and eventually came across a strip mall. "Wanna poke around in here a bit?" Adrien asked.  
"I don't see why not, sure"

Then they were off again, looking around the various shops.

Marinette went inside a very pink makeup shop that Adrien wanted absolutely nothing to do with, The last time he went into a makeup shop was a disaster.

He found himself in front of a shop, looking threw the window, looking at all the people. He got so distracted he didn't notice that he was still walking and he bumped into Nino who had just walked out. "Oof, sorry du- Adrien!"  
Adrien shook his head and looked up.

" Oh!!! Hey Nino!" Adrien hugged his best friend. "Hey dude! How are ya?"

  
"I'm alright!"

  
"Good, good, watcha doin around here?"

  
The brunette asked. "I'm walking to a cafe with Mari."

  
"Oh cool, mind if I join you two?"

  
"Not at all!"

"Soo...where is Marinette?"

  
"She's in the makeup shop just over there" Adrien pointed a few shops away.

"Oh she's going to be in there for a good amount of time-"

Adrien nodded. "That's what I figured"

\----------------------------------------------------------------Marinette came out with a pink paper bag full of makeup, she shoved it in her backpack. "Oh hey, Nino!"

"Hey dudette"

  
"Okay! Now. To the cafe!!"

Then they were off again, one more partner on their journey.

They finally made it after many hours, they didn't realize it, but it was a little afternoon now.

  
They had stalled a lot and took pictures.

The door of the Cafe opened, not many people were there. The atmosphere was warm, fairy lights were strung along the walls. The smell of cinnamon, coffee and hazelnuts flew threw the air.

There was a certain red-head sitting at the bar on a stool. Flirting away with the worker there, who happened to be Mark.  
Marinette plopped down on Nathaniel's left side, Adrien on his right and Nino next to Adrien.

"Hey, Nathaniel!" They all said at the same time.

Nathaniel jumped, making his glasses slid down his face.

"Oh my God! You scared the crap out of me!"  
He fixed his glasses, a goofy smile on his face.

Mark smiled and stood across all of his friends. "Nice to see you three, what can I get for ya?" He asked.

  
"I'll take a double shot hazelnut breve and a blueberry muffin please and thank you," Marinette said pulling her jacket off.

  
"Alrighty, what about you Adrien pal?"

"Hot Chocolate with extra whipped cream and some cinnamon please, and a straw with it!"

  
Adrien said taking his jacket off, draping it over his seat.  
  
Mark snickered. "A straw, how did I not see that coming- Nino, what about you?"  
Nino thought for a very long minute. " Ehhh, just an Iced coffee"

"With this weather, are you sure Nino?"  
Adrien asked. Nino nodded. "The cold never bothered me anyway-"

"Was that a-" Marinette giggled

"Oh God it totally was-" Nathaniel groaned and sipped his coffee.

"A 'Frozen' reference?! Nino, I'm so proud of you dude!" Adrien said giggling afterward.

Mark laughed, "We really need to do a Disney movie night together" he suggested, starting on everyone's drinks.

Adrien slammed his hand down on the counter. "Holy shit. Yes, please! We should do it tonight! Oh, guys please I've never wanted anything so badly than I want this right now!"

  
Adrien was now extremely excited, he loved Disney.

Everyone laughed and chuckled.  
"I mean, it's only Saturday, I don't have plans tomorrow, so I'm in," Marinette said, sipping the drink she had just been given.

Nino shrugged. "I just gotta help mom with some stuff tomorrow, but that's not till way later. I'm in."

"Mark and I don't have anything going on either so we're in!" Nathaniel smiled, his glasses steaming from his hot coffee.

"Fuck yeah!! We can have it at my place in a few hours, I want to set a few things up." Adrien brought off his small notebook and started writing things down. "Great, I'm gonna spend the night, I don't know about you guys. But Adrien,s place is basically a free luxury, he has the best blankets." Nino said, sipping his drink.

"Pfffft, I only have good things because I save all my money that you guys use on coffee and use it for other things."

"I feel attacked," Nathaniel said dramatically.

  
"We've all been attacked buddy" Marinette patted Nathaniel's shoulder.  
"Anyways, I'll stay the night," Marinette said tapping her fingers on the counter.  
Adrien pulled the straw away from his mouth and set his drink down.

"Okay, Okay. What about you two?" The boy asked.

Mark started cleaning up behind the counter. "I don't mind staying, what about you hun?" He asked, wiping down a counter.  
"I don't mind either"

"Alright then!! Disney movie night mission is a go!"  
Adrien chirped.

"Rodger that"


End file.
